


99 Luftballons (OS)

by nuestalien



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Lime, M/M, Music
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestalien/pseuds/nuestalien
Summary: Bill a des sentiments pour l'aîné du groupe. Mais qu'en est-il de ce dernier ?





	99 Luftballons (OS)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mes amis Mathilde et Julien](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mes+amis+Mathilde+et+Julien).



Je suis assis sur mon lit et regarde mes doigts s'emmêler nerveusement en écoutant Tom, qui fait les cent pas entre mon miroir et moi. Depuis quelques temps, je suis très stressé, à chaque fois que je vois Georg c'est une torture, j'ai peur qu'il puisse lire mes sentiments dans mes yeux...

\- Tu devrais lui dire,  _Bruder_! Je suis sûr qu'il le prendrait pas mal et ça te soulagerait. Il se demande vraiment pourquoi tu l'évites...

Je lève le regard un instant, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

-  _Ach nein_ , Bill ! Faut pas pleurer !

Il s'assied à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je m'y recroqueville en posant ma tête sur son épaule et entourant sa nuque avec mon bras, en larmes. Il me berce de gauche à droite comme un bébé et ça m'apaise.

\- T'as raison, Tom, je vais aller lui parler...

Je me redresse et esquisse le sourire le plus crédible que je peux en m'essuyant les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirent à leur tour et il me caresse la joue avec son pouce avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Il se lève, se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et se retourne.

\- Tu viens ? On va bientôt manger.

\- J'arrive... dis-je sans entrain.

Il sort de ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je suis tendu à l'idée de devoir partager ce repas avec celui que j'aime, mais il faudra bien que l'on parle un jour ou l'autre. Pour ne plus y penser, je prends mon MacBook, mon casque et regarde les clips de Nena que j'adorais étant plus jeune.

_99 Luftballons_

_Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont_

_Hielt man für UFOs aus dem All_

_Darum schickte ein General..._

Je sursaute en sentant soudain mon lit s'affaisser. Par réflexe, je ferme mon ordinateur et enlève mon casque. Quand je lève les yeux, je reste figé, c'est Georg qui est là. J'ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort. Il me fixe sans bouger puis ouvre aussi la bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur.  _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui balance tout tout de suite ?_ Je m'assieds en tailleur, en face de lui, et déglutis. J'ai les larmes qui me remontent aux yeux mais je les retiens, j'ai d'un coup terriblement chaud.

\- Non, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas contre toi...

\- Alors, c'est quoi ?

Je me penche vers lui et rapidement glisse mes mains sur son cou et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Aucune réaction de sa part. Je flippe. Je me recule.

\- Je t'aime, Georg... Et j'avais peur que tu l'apprennes...

Il ouvre la bouche et écarquille les yeux. Il lève les mains pour réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire. Il remet en place une mèche de ses cheveux courts et châtains.

\- Bill... C'est... c'était tellement inespéré ! Je veux dire... jamais je n'aurais cru que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. C'est fou, c'est incroyable.

_Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu, là ?_

\- Qu-quoi ?!

\- Oui, Bill, moi aussi je t'aime ! Ça me rendait fou que tu m'évites, tu peux pas savoir !

Je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse avidement. Il passe une main sous mon t-shirt et une autre tient ma nuque puis il lèche ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander l'accès à ma cavité buccale que je lui accorde sans histoire. Quand nos langues se rencontrent, une multitude de sensations qui m'étaient jusqu'à présent inconnues me parviennent les unes après les autres sans arrêt. Mes mains parcourent son dos nu et il me soulève pour déboutonner mon pantalon, ce bref contact avec ma virilité me fait gémir et mes ongles éraflent sa peau. C'est si bon d'être dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, Gustav ouvre la porte et passe la tête.

\- On va mang...

Il se cache les yeux en souriant. Georg et moi le regardons, gênés.

\- Vous êtes bien mignons les amoureux mais on passe à table !

Il éclate de rire et referme la porte. Georg me regarde avec un sourire coquin. Je lui réponds avec le même et rougis. Il referme mon pantalon, m'embrasse une dernière fois et nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine où Gustav et Tom nous attendent avec sourire.


End file.
